kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Nanaverse
Hello there, resident Nanaversian FuNx here to welcome you to the wiki page for our humble chat room. I originally started this article but it has now grown into a culmination of edits made by the various members. A lot of it's still written from my point of view, but you get the idea. Thanks for stopping by and enjoy your read. I suppose I'll start with a brief description. Contrary to popular belief, the Nanaverse (room id 24096) is, in fact, the MOST HOUSIN' chat room on Kongregate. The chat may die every ten minutes but let this not be a misleading indication for a lack of spirit. In fact, we might even have too much spirit. I like to think that we welcome all visitors and newcomers with open arms and perhaps even some freshly baked e-cookies. Except for maybe Hem0t0xin and typerbomb; they prefer giving the new guys a thorough tongue lashing, to make sure they can survive in the hostile climate known as the nanaverse. Be warned that we often like to debate, though we're very open minded (for the most part). Physical Features Some people think The Nanaverse sounds like it would be a celestial body, floating daintily through space. Those people, however, are idiots. It's just the name of a location, like the Bermuda Triangle, or My Basement. It is also not to be confused with old women reciting poetry (AmzyD). There are many facilities in order to help you enjoy your stay, including an above ground swimming pool surrounded by an electric fence. Unfortunately, there's only one pool key and it belongs to Jetlag. The waiting list to enter is approximately seven years. I think it's all highly overrated anyhow. Be sure to check out the renowned Giant Banana Statue during your stay. This 2000 foot tall creation is made from pure troll flesh that has hardened into diamonds during the heat produced as they exploded from staring at my fro. The overly large soup eating apparatus wielded by the statue is made of 42 karat gold and weighs approximately 9 tons. The Regulars First and foremost, our humble and wise leader Jetlag is the room owner. I mean come on, he has a game named after him. How many mods can brag about that? Moving on, here's a list of other notable Nanaverse members in alphabetical order. ablu2: 'Despite claims towards the contrary, Ablu is, in fact, capable of speaking. Also, don't be ashamed if you keep typing ablue, I do that too. 'Alucardon: ( AKA AL, Adam): Freelance writer and nice guy overall, he spends a lot of his spare time writing poetry and short stories. Currently working on the Nanaverse's EPIC "The Adventures of Nana". AscheZuAsche: Staub zu Staub. He started The Nanaverse on calling youtubefan a beaner. He gets banned a lot. The reason for this is because JetLag, the Fascist Neo-Nazi, is oppressing his people. His other account is Hackadash. Blunt: Resident Hanger Outer. Brinelle:Joined Nanaverse due to Celeste. Loves to join debates. An amatuer poet. Celeste94: Representing the time zone completely opposite of FuNx. She's a little on the slow side, and completely naive, but a nice girl in all. Derg4: '''Do you like to idle? because Derg sure does. he can partake in conversation, but mostly shows up when ridiculed for his lack of doing anything and his excessive playing of idle games. '''Flying_Chair: I think this guy has an awesome name. freakcan: Yes we freakcan. FROSTEDMONOTONY: One of the oldest members and isn't afraid to mindf**k you. Signature noise: "BREE" FuNx: One of the many Matts around here, and not the only one with a fro either. Kleptomaniac of many a muffin, more-so muffins of the chocolate variety. Will resort to masochism for the lulz. Signature noise: "HNNG" Gkenzx: Youtubefan's accomplice. haruhi45: A self proclaimed smart-aleck with an obsession with anything strange: such as espers, time-travellers, and aliens. Cliché? Perhaps. Hem0t0xin: Itching to hear a meme? How about several? If so, Hem0's your man. "His hair is long and gay. I hate gay hair it's shitty. You're shitty." I couldn`t think of anything to put her so i i will make fun of ray on his definition. Heyoso: The one, the only hiker392: Yet another lad with three numbers after his name. JetLag: JETLAG IS A TRAITOR ZOMGOMGOLOL. I saw him at Feed The Ducks! :( Fortunately he's since returned to the Nanaverse to reclaim his title of owner. jodi_knight23: Checks in every now and then to make sure the male to female ratio isn't constantly 200:0. Sticks objects in men's penises. You have been warned... SHE ALSO LOVES THUNDAR!!11! <3 and is a slow typer with odd tastes in food. Nick name: Red Hair Kitty ( A.K.A. Not a pear) Kaleidoscopester: Kale for short, another specimen of the rare female internet user. "Being FuNx, I have to take note of the extreme hotness of this particular character. That is all." Also a cool person. letsandnums: Randomly blurts whatever is on his mind. Generally ignored, but sometimes he has something interesting to say. Hates trolls, though. marcavis: Newest member to the regular list, marcavis is a pretty cool guy. He's intelligent, friendly, and has a clever sense of humor. Can attest to ray's blowjob skills. A professed fan of RPG's, soccer, heavy music, pizza, and foreign languages. Most likely not in that order In that order. Is also an infinite source of puns. peterXaddictive: (Big Petes) He's Elder Scrolls, man. Mother fucking Septims and shit. Happily married to AscheZuAsche, though reluctantly takes the role of the woman. Recognizable by his long hair and stuff, you know? penis and is hot with penis big sexman ololol. Puppet121: Also goes by Auzei. Friendly, calm, yet just as nutty. He recently fell into a pool and drowned. Again. Signature noise: "AAAh" Ravenstar12: Avoid him only if you despise hearing the word "Penis" or are uncomfortable with sexual ambiguity. ray136 ''': He has a semi fro, but not up to par with Vorime or FuNx. HE IS LEVEL 20 NOW ZOMGOMGNOMNOM. quote: "Disregard that, I suck (profanity!)" '''ReapersRose: Twice as ambiguous as Raven but only half the Penis blurting. Also an awesome metal vocalist. scchsdrumline: '''Normally referred to as drumline, drum, or scc for short. An overall cool dude. '''SirWetBiscuitJr: The source of many a groanworthy pun. He has repeatedly proclaimed to have once ruled The Nanaverse back in "the day" along with ValletaRX5. ThunderWank: I think his name speaks for himself. Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start. Achievement Unlocked "K BUD". timotmcc: '''Tim sucks. TEEHEEHEEHEE. Well actually he enjoys Team Fortress 2. And maybe something else. '''typerbomb: If there ever was such a thing as a benign troll, he'd probably be it. Currently going through (Troll Rehabilitation) Vorime: The deep thinker and masochist gamer. Go watch his Let's Play Moneyseize series on Youtube if you want to know what I mean. He also enjoys bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches. His fro has been was known to consume BEC sandwiches whole, then slowly absorb them into his brain using a special membrane. Is also a chess maniac. Recently had a haircut. An Ode to Fallen Veterans This section is dedicated to those whom were once regulars but have since fallen out of touch. Backflipz: I wrote his name on a survey as an answer to the question "What could your instructor do to improve the teaching of this course?" Last seen in Feb 2010 Bluesun: I think she named himself after the company in Firefly. Sometimes I see her in the wee hours of the night (5 AM-ish PST) bunnyz: '''Pretty random. Puppet misses her =[ '''edittundo: Though perhaps not as active as she once was, she's still around on Skype. Signature noise: "Waah?" Last seen/Came back Wednesday, March 10, 2010. ValletaRX5: A former co-ruler of The Nanaverse, according to SirWetBiscuitJr.. Hasn't been seen in years, not even on IMs. He seems to ave fallen off the face of the internet. Last seen/Came back Wednesday, March 12, 2010. Valr2: He still stops by occasionally. Last seen April 10, 2010 Vorime's 'Fro:' '''Tis a shame, really. His fro, elegantly resting upon his head only to be struck down once its purpose was fulfilled. Alas, poor 'Frorick! I knew him, Horatio: a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy: he hath borne me on his back a thousand times; and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is! (Translate into FroSpeak please) If you spot any of these folks, be sure to update this section with a note mentioning when and where they were last seen. We miss them dearly. The Livestream Phenomenon It was another quiet afternoon sometime in late 2009 when I decided to share my Livestream with the Nanaverse. Needless to say, there weren't boatloads of viewers, but I was satisfied with my compact audience. It was through this that I came to know many of the regulars that I know today. A few have even followed in my footsteps by creating livestreams of their own. If you're ever bored of playing games by yourself, feel free to stop by and watch one of us do strange things for you in the name of entertainment, which includes but is not limited to various nanaverse members asking FuNx's mom for a sandwich. (She didn't give them any.) Other shenanigans include FuNx's failed attempt at doing a frontflip... twice. Nanaverse Memes The Nanaverse has been the birthplace of many an inside joke. Here is a brief explanation of a few of them. *'(I'm) HOUSIN': Originated from a day of playing Audiosurf to user requests, Asche suggested I play I'm Housin' by Rage Against the Machine. It was such a catchy song to both play and listen to that the term "I'm Housin" was adopted as the official catch phrase for the Nanaverse. It is an acceptable answer to any question. We're pretty sure Hemo killed it though. No, shut up. You have AIDS. *'''K bud: A universal response indicating an extreme lack of interest. Coined by Thunderwank. *'PLPL': The act of bargaining with someone while your mouth is covered with duct tape. Coined by Edit. *'QWOP': The sound of dragging yourself across the floor by your knees. See QWOP. *'FuNxSpinning': Instead of shock sites, there will now only be FuNxSpinning. *'Gbo Dei': A result of Hemo's latent finger dyslexia. It's now used when you wish to express that someone should leave and become deceased. *'You're Fat:' The ultimate insult. Used mostly by Puppet. *'Ian Newcomb': When you wish you could STOP BEING A BITCH AND KILL YOURSELF ALREADY! FUCK YOU, IAN NEWCOMB IS GOD. World Community Grid Team I've decided that all those hours that people put into idling are a waste of electricity. Why not instead donate some computing power towards scientific research to help cure cancer, AIDS, muscular dystrophy, and other ailments? The World Community Grid helps you do just that. I've created a grid team for the Nanaverse so our combined efforts can be looked at and admired. Hopefully I can create some competition between rooms or something, have a prize, stuff like that. Anyways, join now and do your part, might as well since you guys are keeping those computers on anyhow. Instructions on how to join: #Sign up at the World Community Grid website. If you click here , you'll automatically join the Nanaverse team after signing up. It couldn't be easier! #If the previous step didn't make you download and install BOINC, do so now. Once that's done, run the program, attach yourself to the World Community Grid project and sign in. #Things should start doing stuff by now, you don't even have to interact with the program. If you need help or had trouble reaching this step, contact me and I should be able to sort it out. The program runs using spare computing power, meaning your idle processes. If you ever feel like it's slowing you down, you can put the projects on snooze or suspend them to work on later. If you've gotten this far, thanks for taking the time to participate. Tales from the Nanaverse Some interesting conversations... : badmike1: i got tow new x box360 games : FuNx: which ones? : badmike1: lego bat man and miney nigers : FuNx: Something about that second title strikes me as odd : ReapersRose: lmfao :badmike1: you happy :badmike1: i am :FuNx: You know what, I am too :badmike1: no i dont : Puppet121: I just sent SWB bacon links : Puppet121: on SKype : Puppet121: 4 to be exact : ray136: you sir : ray136: have a bacon fetish : FuNx: a perfect candidate for the bacondom : FuNx: a name that i just now made up : FuNx: and am copyrighting : peterXaddictive: I am your elder by a whole lot man. : AscheZuAsche: He's Elder Scrolls, man : AscheZuAsche: Mother ****ing Septims and shit. : Puppet121: I'll be going to bed soon though : Puppet121: I like how jodi told me to stay : Puppet121: and then didn't say anything else : Puppet121: lol : jodi_knight23: im playing a game bitch : jakersnake69: go get killed in the booty hole : Hem0t0xin: whats the booty hole : Pikachuthe3: It's the corner for big people : kill568: vigina : kill568: r awesome : ThunderWank: I LUVE VIGINA : ThunderWank: VIGINA : ThunderWank: VIIIIGIIINA : ThunderWank: Is that a dick going into an anus : ThunderWank: If so mmm good is exactly how'd Id describe it : ThunderWank: Asche : Hem0t0xin: hes a silly fellow : ThunderWank: how big is your flacid penis? : AscheZuAsche: Not very. : AscheZuAsche: I once looked in a full body mirror while naked : AscheZuAsche: And I got scared : jodi_knight23: and what i call it depends on who it is. : AscheZuAsche: Usually my mirror goes just above the junk-line : AscheZuAsche: I never noticed how hairy it was : ThunderWank: Puppet : ThunderWank: is : ThunderWank: gai? : Puppet121: In bed : FuNx: but it's a pain in the ass i'm willing to take : (Side note: Ray/Hemo, you guys can't quote for crap.) : Xinse: well, for the right price : Xinse: me need money$$ : ray136: get a job : ray136: you bum : dsatter: xinse is a female : Hem0t0xin: well i am a cat. : ray136: bum is not a male only word : Xinse: nope : ray136: but i suppose job is : ge223: any tips on how to beat the baron : Vorime: So thats what the kids are calling it these days : (Few seconds later...) : ge223: well my teams mates are geting ra ped by the baron : Dogwai: team mates = lefty and righty? : marcavis: lmao : ge223: roald and verdux : marcavis: nice, they have nicknames : ge223: what? : marcavis: well, the kittens will think you hate them either way : ge223: well good : ge223: im more of a dong person : ge223: dog : ge223: i meant : Vorime: bahahahahah : marcavis: lmao : Jodi: he has a big *** for an asian : Jodi: oops : Typerbomb: guyz spam him on skype : Vorime: lmao : Jodi: hahah : Jodi: i meant butt.. : Vorime: sure you did : Jodi: i did! : Jodi: i didnt know i couldnt say that : Jodi: funx, if you were drunk : Kurt Smith: He was : Jodi: id be nice abou tit : Jodi: about it* : Kurt Smith: He wasn't entertaining : Jodi: whn was he drunk : Kurt Smith: The difference was nonsense : Jodi: i kinda like nonsense : Kurt Smith: No you don't, retard. : Jodi: i told you : Jodi: it wakes up brain cells : Kurt Smith: ceels* : Jodi: ef you : Kurt Smith: bran seals : Jodi: i like seals : Kurt Smith: nonsense :11:02 FuNx: Greg, all glory be His changed the narwhals on The Best Site EVAR for pity the fools day, such a merry thing to do :Hem0t0xin: puppet :Hem0t0xin: who makes you horny :Puppet121: my mom :(note that this happened while he was riding his dad.) :ablu2: This judge is having a case with a woman :AscheZuAsche: You're having a case with my ass. :AscheZuAsche: You may proceed. :ablu2: And he is like "Guilty! Six months, house arrest!" :ablu2: And she is like "Wha?" :Hem0t0xin: kitchen arrest. :AscheZuAsche: Kitchen arrest. :AscheZuAsche: FHIOUASHEFIUASHE :alevy33: you,re mum is a raging hommo sexual cok squezing chew baka :AscheZuAsche: Rape is a four letter word. :youtubefan: ... :jodi_knight: i came to rape is a four letter word.. :Puppet121: That makes you 2 LIGHT YEARS APARAT -DRAMCIS POSE- :Puppet121: i have not watched that video :Puppet121: I a bet is will make people laugh =] :( side note, Puppet either can't type or is being ultimate strong engrish.) Mr. Viddles Appreciation Day Mr. Viddles is AscheZuAsche's cat of whom his mom is giving away for peeing on stuff. Way to be a rebel Mr. Viddles, way to be a rebel. Also Mr. Viddles is the obvious king of the nanaverse. This section is an ode to the great Mr. Viddles, whom while still alive, is no longer with us. Let us all raise our cups to his name and remember him for posterity. Henceforth, February 15th shall be known as Viddles Day. May his soul rest peacefully whereever his travels take him. Ge Says the Darnest Things This one's kind of self explanatory. In order to prevent the "Tales" section from being flooded with quotes from this guy, we're posting them on his user page here. The Adventures of Nana (In Development) Hey, there! Alucardon here! I'll be using this section of the Nanaverse's Wikia to post updates and information about The Nanaverse's developing epic, The Adventures of Nana (Name subject to change). For those of you who don't know, the Adventures in Nana is planned to be a Fantasy story involving every well known '''person who partakes in the daily idle chatter in The Nanaverse. It will be written by me, Alucardon, however, opinions and drafts of the story will be able to be shared and disscussed on my Wikia page and in The Nanaverse chat. Now, on to the important development info. ''Characters.'' As of the moment, I think I have every active member's role in the story. However, if you want to be in the story, just message me and I'll add you on. However, as said before, you must be a 'well known '(Also, no god damned trolls.) member of The Nanaverse and have to come to me with at least 2 people who are also in the story who want to include you in The Adventures of Nana. '''In alphabetical order, the characters for each member of The Nanaverse are... Ablu-'' Coined "The Blue Moon" by those who have hired him, Ablu is a mercenary who's feared by all. His mastery with dual katanas is unparalleled, which has more than once attracted the attention of the Demonians, the common folk of the realm of Nana, and Amazonians who hire him to do their less than savory "business." No one knows each of the sect's ins and outs better than him. '' Alucardon-''' Alleged creator and primary deity in many religions of the realm of Nana. His existence has not been conclusively verified, but he is worshiped Nana-wide regardless.'' AscheZuAsche- '''Infamously known as the best thief in the realm of Nana. He has partaken in far more robberies and scams than anyone can count, along with his pet cat, Mr.Viddles, of course. It is rumored that he wears a hood made of fetus skin. To be quite honest, even if it's true, don't tell me. ''Brinelle- Amazonian and feline humanoid, she leads the third sect of the realm of Nana that is feared among all as rugged Amazonian warriors who are more than adept in combat. She is a master griffin tamer, riding her rare black Nanaian (Adjective form pending to be changed) Griffin, Sirius. '' ''Celeste- Friendly and good spirited wood fairy. '' ''FuNx- All knowing scribe. Many a traveler and royalty alike have sought an audience with him. He is equipped with the most vast knowledge in the Nana. He is rumored to have been alive ever since the Nana was created. Also is a devout follower of Judaism and isn't afraid to tell you so.'' ''Hemot0xin- Religious extremist who isn't worried (Not at all, actually.) to sacrifice human life for his religion. Don't mess with his nature based religion,Talinor, as you and any other absent minded victims will face the wrath of his spiked menorah. His religion spreads far and wide in the realm of Nana. He is currently in a strong allegiance with the Demonians. '' ''Jetlag- ''Corrupted with evil, with a thirst for power that can never be quenched, Jetlag leads the second sect in the realm of Nana, the Devonians (Pending to be changed). Equally feared in both skill of the sword and black magic, his power is a great threat to the king of Nana. ''Jodi_Knight'''- Assassin fueled by pure and unadulterated rage. Mortal enemy and wife of Asche. She has used the same rusty dagger for her assassinations since her hometown was destroyed by the Amazonians. She currently serves under Jetlag, killing "thorns in the butt" for the "King of Chaos."'' ''Marcavis- '''Buccaneer and Captain of the Silver Pearl, Marc and his band of pirate marauders are a force to be reckoned with on the coasts of Nana. However, he is also a technological genius, inventing the first portable cannon still trying to be copied by less creative inventors of the realm of Nana, "Little Bertha". '' ''Puppet (Auzei) - New graduate of the Nana Knighthood Nanaversity, he was at the top of his class when he graduated. Experienced in the way of battle spears, he is itching for adventure in the great land of Nana. '' ''SirWetBiscuit''-'' King of the Kingdom of Nana, Biscuit XIV is the true royal power in the whole expanse of Nana. He has a hand in almost all that transpires in the Nana, except for the underground businesses, and an eye in everything also. However, will the rising powers of the Amazonians, Demonians, and his constantly nagging wife push Biscuit XIV to his wit's end? Probably.'' ''ThunderWank- Illusionist at large, ThunderWank is wanted for many a magic violations and boundary crossings. He's notorious for finding out how to reanimate death in the realm of Nana, which puts him as one of the greatest threats, and prizes, to each sect. No one has come close to taming him, as he's been allied with Asche for quite some time. Simply put, he is the inventor of Necromancy. '' ''YouTubeFan- Troll and minor king of all pests and vermin that make up Nana. He may seem slightly alarming from afar, but up close, his "pets" can't really defend him from cold steel. A little known fact, generations of his family have owned over 9000 taco factories across Nana. Unfortunately for him, they all died and now their enormous debt is left for him to pay, in blood, of course.'' ''Decision Column This Column will include decisions that will have to be addressed among the people of the universe in this story. To voice your opinions on each matter, just leave your name next to your response. Your response will be left to benefit the future epic, 'The Adventures of Nana'. Decision #1 - The Main Character (Or Characters) Every single fantasy story, no matter what, has (a) Protagonist(s), that shape the story. We have to decide who is going to be the main characters, or who will shape this story furthermore. For now I, Alucardon, have narrowed the choices down to these contestants, but you can always vote for someone else. Choice '1'' Auzei and Celeste. '''I plan on making them a pair of sorts, in a kind of "Link and the blue fairy" friendship. '' '''Choice 2 - YouTubeFan. If he is chosen, I'll probably make him into a kind of "Rise from peasent to king" kind of story.'' '''Choice 3 -'' AscheZuAsche. If he is chosen, I'll make the story into a "Fall of the Nana" kind of story, where Nana is in a state of apocalypse.'' Choice 4 - Auzei and SirWetBiscuit. Auzei will do errands for the king that involve everyone, as Auzei will be the king's right hand man. '' '''Choice 5' - FuNx. If he is chosen, the story will be told from the view of a omniscient narrator, in a storytelling sort of way. ''' ''Be sure to tell me what you think! The eliminated will have a line through them '''EDIT-'' '''I've chosen FuNx, because he's probably the easiest character I can manipulate through the story without making the plot feel like its just dragging along. '' ''Decision #2- '''Epic Backstory. As all stories usually have an epic, amazing, or fail prologue, it seems right to have ''The Adventures of Nana have an epic backstory it can be proud of. We'll need to establish the setting, characters and mood of the story in a way that'll attract ze' peoples attention. And the choices are... '''Choice 1- Chaos. '''The realm of Nana is/was (not decided whether the story will be told from a past or present point of view) enveloped in rampant destruction, pain, and suffering. The only way to survive in this suffering world is to ally yourself with one of the sects'. The dominant sect' will, of course, be the Demonians. The realm of Nana needs a hero. '''Choice 2- Peace. 'In its glorious days, the Amazonians and Kingdom of Nana are at peace, with the Demonians being only a minor provacation of chaos in the realm of Nana. Truly, Nana has never seen better days. However, *blank* seems to be rising slowly but surely, and must be eradicated, before bad things do happen. Choice 3- Neutrality- With good and evil intentions being ever more rampant, the fate of the realm of Nana is yet to be founded. Will Jet find the power to hold the realm of Nana within his oily hands? Will Brinelle be able to unite the realm of Nana in nature and peace? Will Biscuit's wife ever stop nagging? Will Asche get a divorce? All these questions will be answered within this choice. '' '''Choice 4- Peace? Chaos?- ''The realm may be in peace, but it comes at a cost. People may be wearing their happy "masks" all day and all night, but almost anyone can see through the facade that is this artificial peace. All the sects' are hungry for power; no one can be trusted. Will the protagonist be able to restore realism to this fake world?' 'EDIT- I think some interesting results will come out of this choice. You wait and see. :P ''' Remember, each of the backstories are subject to either be told in past or present format. ''' '''Decision 3- Opening Scene. ' Whether you like it or not, every story has an opening scene that, along with the backstory, sets how the story is going to unravel. The choices are... '''Choice 1- Fight Scene!- ''The story will begin with an epic fight scene between two or more of the important characters. Throughout the story, characters will continue to refer back to this event during important story events. Choice 2- Main Character Reflection- FuNx will start of the story by entering his own input of how the realm of Nana is now. If there was a word to describe it, it would be deep. Choice 3- Setting/Character Reflection-'' FuNx will start off the story by describing the state of events in the realm of Nana during the time of the story, than fade in to describe the personality of each of the important characters in detail, and what their obstacles and grievances will be in the realm of Nana. This choice might stretch out a bit. '' '' We' ''EDIT- Fight Scenes are awesome and easy to manipulate, so, yeah. :D '' '''''SUCCESS!! Well guys and gals', I think I have all the info I need to start the story. I'm probably planning that the story will take two weeks to finish, if not shorter or longer. If your curious, some minor hints about the story= There will be Two Acts. '' ''One of the main characters will hide a dark secret. Mr. Viddles is more awesome than he seems to be. And... There will be death. And lots of it. ''The Adventures of Nana, Sneak Peek. :D. '' 'Well guys, after some fierce thinking on my part, I have decided to post the intro of Act I of '''The Adventures of Nana '(Nana...Nana...Nana...)' 'However I have an exception. '''YOU MUST, MUST GIVE ME FEEDBACK. '''I'm serious people, I dunno how you guys want this to go, and I want feedback, you know, construstive criticism, feedback etc. My mind pretty much has everything layed out, but it might not be in the best views of your taste. Heck, you might even give me some advice that'll end up in the story! ' ''But now, I give you, the Adventures of Nana, Act 1.1!!! '' '' '' '' '' ''''ACT 1.1. The Power of Fate…and Funk. '' '' '' 'On top of a hill overlooking Great Luke’s Field. FuNx overlooks a battle going on at the bottom of the hills. ''' '' '' '' '' ''FuNx- Faith is a concept known by every Nanaian in the realm of Nana. Wherever you may look, from the top of the tallest tree, to the bottom of an ordinary rock, it seems to rear its ugly head always. Whenever you seem to have evaded the clutch of its unlineal hand, there it is, right behind you, waiting, waiting for you to make an action that will decide your life, your virtues, and your troubles from here on out.'' ''The feeling these, these brash soldiers have for the faith of their swords and armor is uncanny. Just look at them, getting slaughtered and butchered by their own swords and spears…bah. It ain’t my life, but why do I feel the pain they do? '' ''Wherever I might go in this great world of ours, there is one thing I know. One thing that exceeds far among the rest of the things my mind has seen in this world…there will always be hope and faith in this realm. People may always take orders in this realm, but as long as I can live, people will always have the sense of compassion, hope, and love they hold near and dear to their hearts.'' ''Well, I must be off. It’s clear the Demonians have the edge in this fight. It’s too bad the Amazonians don’t believe in breast reduction, those blobs are some easy targets, yessire’…'' 'FuNx proceeds to exit, however, out of the blink of an eye, he draws his staff and deflects a blow received from an invisible force. Darkness surrounds the top of the hill. ' ''FuNx- By Alucardon’s Tongue! Tis’ you! I’d half thought you would be the leader of this fiercest war; of course, you and your power hungry monstrosities can’t get enough of draining the little life that is left in this realm of ours. But what, what do you want from a frail old scribe as me?'' 'Out of the choking darkness, Jet appears. He grabs FuNx by his throat, and hails him over his head. ' ''Jet- Old bastard, you know what I want. Only you know of the ones who have the potential of saving these worlds from the tyranny that is us factions. You’ve seen it all, past and present, with those almighty eyes of yours. Cruel, cruel fate, eh? How about I show you some of my brute fate, you old whelp!'' 'Jet enhances his already iron clasp he has over FuNx’s throat. Raising him up over the battlefield, he yells, in his devilishly deep voice…' '' '' ''Jet- Warriors! Men and women alike! Gaze upon me! In my grasp I hold one of the most powerful men alive! Fear my hands! FEAR THE DEMONIANS!'' 'All of the Demonians chant in approval and rage over the prized catch received from their master. In fear of the Demonians increasing battle morale, the Amazonians retreat. Returning his attention to FuNx, he says…' ''Jet- Now, you follow my orders now. Give me the information I need, or prepare to feel me extract it from you piece by piece with the efforts of my dark magic! Choose! You don’t have much time! Fate won’t wait for you! (''Evil Laugh)' 'In what should be FuNx’s last breath, he begins to mutter random words, unprecedented and unrecognizable in this realm of Nana, and music not known by even a Treant’s ears.' 'FuNx- I’m gonna take you out tonight…I’m gonna make you feel alright…I don’t have a lot of money, but we’ll be fine, no, I don’t have a penny, but I’ll show you a good time…' 'The music increasing in volume, the beat increasing, and the volume raging on, Jet releases his grasp on FuNx just to cover his ears and reduce the stress of the music on his demonic ears. FuNx’s mouth opens to its fullest, the music blazing like a wave of funky fresh fire across the Great Luke’s Field. '' ''Jet- No, no, stop! Stop damn it! STOP THE MUSIC! HNNNNRGHGHGHGHG…!' 'In a Final wave of precious funk magic, FuNx explodes in a hot wave of inverted colors and electro music. The blast forces Jet to retreat into darkness. '' ''Jet- Curse you on Alucardon’s name FuNx! You can run, but you can’t hide! Do you hear me!? NO ONE ESCAPES FROM JET LAG!!! '' 'Jet vanishes in a shroud of darkness.' ''END. '''' Category:Chat rooms